


Waiting For You

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542) by rosewalker22. 



"哦，不！别现在下。"

Merlin倚靠在窗边自言自语地说，呼出的气在冷冷的玻璃窗上形成了白雾。他沮丧的看着窗外的雪花开始缓缓地飘下，"你就不能再等等？再等会儿下不行么?"

他叹了口气，有些失落。

每次下雪的时候，Arthur总是不在他的身边。

这次，他又被Uther派遣出国进行商务谈判去了，对Merlin的想法而言，距离太遥远了。

 

天气变的冷了，云层整天厚厚地遮着，会下雪也在Merlin的意料之中。

他站在窗前，无目的地看着窗外很久，直到玻璃窗上满是雾气，都看不清被雪覆盖的街景为止。

带着有点倦意的笑容，Merlin在窗上胡乱的画上"M(heart)A"后离开了窗边。他知道自己盯着空旷的街道等待来往的车辆是件无望的事，他曾希望Arthur可以的话，能早点回家。不过他清楚这愿望势必落空，因为Arthur最早要明天才能回来，就算能提早回来，也一定会因为这么大的雪而给延误在半路上。

可这样，还是无法使Merlin停止傻傻地思念他的爱人。

双手抱着自己，Merlin决定去沙发上呆着，想着在那儿等待也许会更舒服些。他告诉自己可别老盯着墙上的钟看，直到亚瑟回来前都在数着钟面上走过的每一分钟。

当他坐在沙发上，Merlin发现自己的手指总是不停地轻敲着自己的大腿。低吼了一声，对自己这种焦虑的行为也无可奈何，于是他就倒头侧躺在沙发上。

头枕着一个靠垫，Merlin觉得上面稍稍能闻到一些Arthur的味道，虽然没有他的枕头上的那么浓烈，但这些就已经足够了。

他开心地把头埋在里面蹭来蹭去。

很快，Merlin就幸福的进入了梦乡。梦中，他在一片深紫色的云彩中，见到Arthur身披白色的袍子，熠熠的光轮环在他的金发上，他那蓝色的眼睛如同他脚下的钻石一般闪亮动人。

-x-

Arthur把车开进停车位后，叹了口气。

熄掉引擎，他揉了揉疲倦的眼睛，朝公寓的窗口望去，圣诞树上的灯仍然亮着，亚瑟不自觉地皱了皱眉。

黑夜中，房间里透出了淡橘色的光。Merlin这家伙忘记关灯了么？

 

轻轻地关上门，Arthur往前室走去，一眼就看到了窗户上残留的奇怪印记。

他走上前，哈了一口气，让那原形重现。当看到所画的内容后，Arthur微微地笑了。

转身想去关掉圣诞树上的灯时，沙发上的身影吸引了他的注意。

Arthur小心地来到沙发前跪下，深情地望着睡梦中的爱人。他轻柔地拂去Merlin脸上的一缕头发，才意识到他的头发又长长了一些。

见Merlin发出了小声地梦呓，Arthur下意识地露出了笑容，他低下头，在自己爱人的唇上缓缓地扣上一吻。

"宝贝，我回来了。"Arthur在Merlin的耳边喃喃。

Merlin开心地感叹了一声，脸上也洋溢着笑容。

"好了，该上床了。"Arthur起身，公主抱的一把抄起Merlin往卧室的床走去。

他牢牢地抱紧Merlin，而Merlin也紧紧地依偎在Arthur的怀中。

（完）


End file.
